Haiti (Toussaint Louverture)
Haiti led by Toussaint LouvertureHaiti is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from JFD, Janbourta, Viregel, and regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Haiti The present-day Republic of Haiti occupies the western third of the island of Hispaniola, the remaining two-thirds taken up by the Dominican Republic. Though the smaller part of the island today, Haiti once dominated the entirety of it during its independence period - one of the most remarkable in the Americas. Though small in number, the Haitians had no lack of morale - in the late 18th century, they overthrew the far larger French Empire from their shores, liberating the island in the process - Haiti was only the second country in the Americas to become independent from the European colonialists, a mighty feat for any nation. Sadly, Haiti’s economy soon collapsed as a result of incompetent governance, and several brutal and dictatorial regimes took command of Haiti for much of its history, leaving it in a poor and deprived state. To this day, Haiti is among the poorest countries in the world, as a result of high illiteracy rates and a corrupt government - however, it can still pride itself in its defiance to colonialism. Toussaint Louverture Known as ‘the Black Napoleon,’ François-Dominique Toussaint Louverture was the military and political genius who led a slave rebellion against the French colonial government of Saint-Domingue, which would culminate into the Haitian Revolution and the subsequent creation of an independent and sovereign Haitian republic. Lauded for his capability as both a commander and a diplomat, the success of Louverture’s rebellion would put to question the very institution of slavery, and to this day, Louverture’s military triumph remains a dear testimony to the freedom and resolve of those put to slavery. Dawn of Man Hail, François Dominique Toussaint-Louverture, founder of the Haitian Revolution. As a former slave who went on to become the first black general of the French Army, you would be one of the most important advocates for the abolition of slavery in the French Empire. Leading a slave rebellion against the French colonial government in Saint-Domingue, your reputation as a disciplined commander and a shrewd diplomat would earn you the title of the Black Napoleon, and would see you come to power over the entire colony. In achieving victory over the French troops sent by Napoleon Bonaparte to oust you and your government, you would thus pave the way for Haitian independence, to be continued and achieved by your loyal Lieutenant, Jean-Jacques Dessalines. O’ great commander, leader of the maroons and the free gens de couleur, your people call for a leader as one with the strength and determination as you. Will you listen to their cries for freedom and sovereignty? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I was born a slave, but nature gave me the soul of a free man... I'm Toussaint-Louverture, and you're in the free land of Haiti." Introduction: "I'm François Dominique Toussaint-Louverture, and I have led these fine people to freedom. I hope you can aid our revolution, or else." Defeat: "You have brought slavery back to Haiti, but the Mawon will rise again, we always do, we always survive." Strategy A Religious-Domination Civ. Rush to found a Religion, building Plantations alongside Shrines and Temples to do so. Spread your Religion onto your conquest target - easier done with Houngans, which don't lose Strength in Unopened Borders. Once your Religion is set, build up forces and declare War. Their Occupied Cities will generate Golden Age Points (eventually allowing for cheaper Policies). The Mawons are a good support for Crossbows, able to convert enemy Units and gaining a Combat bonus next to 'Occupied' Cities. Bring a Houngan along with your army too for its Medic Promotion and ability to spread Religion to your next target. Unique Attributes: Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Haitian Abolition Great leader, your people still do not live in full freedom, as there are still remnants of French slavery within your lands. Abolition is what we must do, but the rest of the oppressive powers will look down upon us. Still, it matters not for freedom's sake. Liberté ou la mort! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Louverture * Player must have discovered Economics * May only be enacted once Costs: * 3 Magistrates * 400 Culture * All met players will be automatically denounced Rewards: * You may choose an Ideology on your next turn * Start a Golden Age Kanzo Ritual Your people belief deeply in the Veve's and the Rada and Petwo spirit families. They want to celebrate a Kanzo Ritual to let their beliefs grow, though some would see this as paganism and even demon worship. Allowing them to celebrate the Kanzo will feed our cultural identity, and one of the faithful workers will start its path as a Houngan of the religion. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Louverture * Player must have a Worker * Player must have founded a Religion * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * Lose a Worker Unit Rewards: * Receive a free Houngan Unit * Receive Culture Révolution française The revolution has succeeded in France! The ideals of Liberty Equality ,and Fraternity have succeeded in the far lands of Paris. This has inspired the people of Port-au-Prince, but it has generated an ideological divide. For one thing the Gránds Blancs, the white people, see it as an opportunity for independence, and are willing to fight against the former royal armies. On the other side, the Gens de Colour, the maroons and slaves, see it as a chane for their own freedom, to finally find themselves free from any other power. Who should we side with? Option 1: '''Side with the Grands Blancs * Lose all of your Faith * Receive a free Social Policy '''Option 2: '''Side with the Gens de Colour * Lose all of your Gold * Receive 4 free Mawon Units '''Dutty Boukman A man named Boukman, a houngan of our lands, organized a meeting with the slaves in the mountains of the North. This meeting took the form of a Voodoo ceremony in the Bois Caiman in the northern mountains of the island. It was raining and the sky was raging with clouds; the slaves then started confessing their resentment of their condition. A woman started dancing languorously in the crowd, taken by the spirits of the loas. With a knife in her hand, she cut the throat of a pig and distributed the blood to all the participants of the meeting who swore to kill all the whites on the island. A revolution has started! Option 1: '''Liberté ou la mort! * Dutty Boukman joins your troops, a Houngan unit with enhanced promotions (Medic II, Leadership). '''Clairvius Narcisse A most troubling report has reached our offices, great leader. A man called Clairvius Narcisse has been reported to have became a living zombie! According to some researchers, it was a combination of drugs and special chemical concoctions, but your people are fearful as they believe it a result of dark voodoo magic, since the man was assumed to be dead for 18 years. What should we do? Option 1: '''Make a legislation to prevent zombification processes. * Lose 400 Faith * Receive 400 Culture '''Option 2: '''This is movie material! * Lose 400 Culture * Receive +4 Tourism per turn in the Capital '''Option 3: '''We must investigate more. * Lose 400 Culture * Lose 400 Faith * Receive a free Great Scientist '''Independence For centuries our lands have depended on the European Colonial Powers, and all of our harvests and riches have helped them become powerful empires. Many attempts of rebellions were made, but none of them have been successful. But this can be no more. The Criollo-Mestizos of our lands have managed to achieve enough influence and power within the colonies, and they can now organize together to let us be independent. The situation in Europe is also critical because of constant struggles of power and control over our Patria Grande. The war has begun! Option 1: '¡Viva la Patria! * Start a 30 Turn Golden Age * Receive 4 Free Houngan Units * During this Golden Age, any enemy you kill will generate instant +10 Tourism and conquering or liberating cities generate +100 Tourism. Both actions extend the Golden Age. ''Note: this event will fire for multiple Latin American 'Patria Grande' Civs. '''Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now dancing to your Compa and practicing your Voodoo rituals. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * Leugi: Concept, Build, Leaderscene, Models, most icons, coding. * JFD:''' Pedia and DOM Writing and much of the lua code, help with SQL use. * ''JanBoruta:' Houngan icons. * regalman:''' Map art, Pedia Writing. * ''Viregel:' Pedia Writing. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Leugi